Hatake Love
by x.Asuna Uchiha.x
Summary: Meet Alice a 16 year old girl who grew up without knowing who her parents where. She is different from what people expect her to be and always underestimate her. full summary inside naruto and my own character alice i hope u enjoy : rated T i think not sure it


Hello everyone ya I know I haven't finish Konoha forest and I'm sooo sorry but I don't know what to write bout and being in grade 11 is pissing me off with all the drama. So I found this story that I wrote when I was in like grade 7 I think maybe 8 I'm not sure I thought y not put this up I'm not gonna edit it so if it's bad I'm sorry.

Pls do not flame me if ya don't like it then u don't have to read it so keep Ur smart ass comments to urself because this story is like 4 years old blah.

Summary:

Meet Alice a 16 year old girl who grew up without knowing who her parents where. She is different from what people expect her to be and always underestimate her, well she is completely sick of it so she's gonna show her new teammates what she's made of. As her parents watch her from the shadow. Will she find out when she meets the fourth hokage's son and just how far is too far for her parents.

Decrement: I do not own Naruto but if I did now I would make Sasuke and Naruto fall in love heheh yup I'm a sasunaru fan sorry

Alice – is my own character that I basted off myself kind of

Ok without further ado here's the story

Chapter 1 Back to Konoha

Alice entered the village of Konoha the street were lively with people as she made her way sown the busy streets. The sky was crystal blue with not a cloud in site; the air was somewhat moist like it had rain just hours before she had come. Store owner came out to greet her softly but always had a look of pity for the poor girl. Alice was a girl of 16 her hair was golden ash-blonde with soft icy blue-gray eyes and lush pink lips that were always pressed into a thin line. Her outfit was like sakura haruno's but her shirt made the eddi (1) symbol on the back, she wore tight short and ninja boots that when up to her knees her whole outfit was black with dark blue and purple seems. Her headband sat on top of her head like haruno's. She looked down at her dark blue almost black fingerless gloves that had been a gift from kakshi hatake. Kakashi was supposed to be an old family friend, but she always thought that he was more like a father figure plus they were a lot alike but don't get her wrong she was no pervert like him. She sighed and kept walking until she ran into another family friend she smiled slightly at him "hello Mr..Nara what can I do for ya" "not really kid but lady tsunade want to see you" Alice sighed "ok but can we get some tea first sins I just got back please" she looked up at him puppy dog eyes, she knew no one could say no to her. Mr. Nara sighed in defeat and muttered something about troublesome women.

When the walk into the tea house the owner came out of the back room to greet them both. the shop own was quite pretty with her soft brown locks of hair that framed her hazel eyes just right and she had soft slightly tanned skin. "hello and oh my I see u brought back Alice how r u sweetly I haven't seen u sins u were like 10 and how Kakashi still treating u like ur his little girl" Alice sighed shaking her head "sadly yea but I haven't seen him yet so I'm fre- she was got off back a slight chuckle "free u say" a voice call form behind her making a shiver fun down her spin. 'Dammit' she cursed 'how the hell did he know I was back' Alice growl, Turing to face hatake kakshi. Alice smile sweetly though it was hard to tell it was completely fake "hello ka-ka-shi what a surprise" kakshi chuckled taking a seat next to . He ignored her question and turned to the shop owner "hello kisa could we have 3 orders of Ur green tea". Kisa blush slightly and quickly made Ur way to the kitchen only to come back with their order and leave with a "enjoy". Kakashi turned his attention toward Alice "so little on how's that sharingon" (I think that's how u spell it) Alice frown not form the question but from Kakashi calling her little she hated it. "it's fine Kakashi it's still the weird gray-blue and I'm still the best ninja in the sand as lord gaara says" Alice smile slightly at the memory of gaara how she missed him, he was her best friend and his #1 assassin. Kakashi frown at her blank tone "well I must be going lady tsunade wants to see me" with that kakshi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Alice sighed while said something about being troublesome, Alice got up and smiled toward . "I'm sorry but I should be going to good-bye have a good day oh and thanks for the tea" and with that she was goon it a whirl of rose petals. blinked 'troublesome' he though as he walk out of the tea house paying for all three of their teas.

1. It the symbol on the back off all there vest looks like a red swirl

Ok so all the chapters r gonna be short I think cause well the story is old ok hope u like it pls no flaming like I said before. Ummm if u want u can tell I to add stuff and I'll try to fix it as much as I could while I typed it so yup

Pls R&R u know u want to |

V


End file.
